1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tape.
2. Background Art
Recently, display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or input devices, such as a touch panel, which is used by combining the display device has been widely used in various fields. In manufacturing the display devices or the input devices, a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape (pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet) is used for laminating optical members. For example, a transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is used for laminating a touch panel to various display device or optical member (protective plate or the like) (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).
With the spread of an embodiment for use of the foregoing display device or input device, a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape to be used for such a device is required to exhibit high adhesive reliability under, in addition to a normal state, a variety of environments. Specifically, the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is required to exhibit high adhesive reliability even under a high-temperature environment.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-238915    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-342542    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-231723